La Chica Del Pelo Azul (Demi Lovato y Tú)
by LunaNefilim1
Summary: Levine es una joven estudiante de fotografía, con ciertos problemas. Se muda junto a su inseparable amiga, Clara Robinson, a Los Ángeles para empezar a hacer realidad sus sueños. En su camino se topa con la chica del pelo azul, provocándole varios quebraderos de cabeza y revolucionando por completo su mundo. ¿Conseguirá poner en orden su vida y superar sus problemas?


Camino hacia el espejo un tanto adormecida. Madrugar nunca había sido mi mejor plan un sábado pero la ocasión lo merecía. Hace cosa de dos semanas que mi amiga y yo recibimos la carta de aprobación para la beca de fotografía. Después de haber pasado los últimos 17 años de mi vida viviendo en un infierno por fin llegó el momento de mudarse a Los Ángeles y comenzar una nueva vida, intentando dejar atrás toda la mierda que me rodea constantemente. Intento recogerme el pelo en un moño pero el hecho de que mis dotes como peluquera son nulas y mi negro pelo rizado es un espíritu libre complica bastante la tarea.

-Venga pequeña dormilona, espabila, las maletas no se van a terminar solas y no creo que el avión nos espere eternamente así que… PON TU CULO EN MOVIMIENTO YA SEÑORITA _ LEVINE.

-Ya voy, ya voy. –digo con un leve suspiro, está claro que hoy Clara esta eufórica.

La perfecta de Clara Robinson. Rubia, delgada, ojos azules, buen gusto para vestir… Sin duda alguna si esta chica no tiene novio es porque prefiere leer un buen libro antes que salir a ninguna parte. Todo lo contrario a mí; una friki de pies a cabeza, obsesionada con los zombies y con unos "pequeños problemas" con la comida y las drogas. Esta última faceta mía Clara no la conocía, aunque ni falta que le hace porque se cómo acabaría todo y no me apetece discutir con ella. Ya perdí a mi familia por esto y no pienso perder a la última persona importante que continua a mi lado.

Acabo mi frustrante lucha contra mi pelo en una coleta a la que podríamos calificar de aceptable. Recojo las últimas cosas del baño y cierro mi maleta. Me pongo los vaqueros negros, la camiseta del concierto de AC/DC, mis converse rojas y vuelvo a echar un último vistazo a mi aspecto.

Mírate, embutida en esos pantalones. Si tu intención era la de parecerte a una morcilla ENORABUENA objetivo conseguido. Te mudas creyendo que allí todo cambiara, que lograras tus sueños y conseguirás ser feliz. Pero sabes muy bien que eso no será así, allá donde vayas seguirás dando asco.

Ese estúpido subconsciente siempre incordiando. Podría callarse alguna vez y dejarme descansar por cinco minutos. Pero tiene razón. Desde pequeña la gente se había metido conmigo, lo que causo mis "pequeños problemas" convirtiendo al váter y mis dedos en mis inseparables compañeros. Aunque no les culpo, si yo misma odiaba mi reflejo ¿Cómo a aquellas personas les podría agradar mi imagen? Está claro que los milagros solo ocurren en la Biblia.

Después de ocho horas de vuelo y de un dolor de culo inimaginable conseguimos llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar. No era el Buckingham palace pero a comparación del antiguo piso aquello parecía una mansión.

-Hogar dulce hogar-dice Clara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Venga, ayúdame a subir algunas cajas.

-Señor sí señor-digo mientras le dedico un saludo militar. Clara… tan mandona como de costumbre. Recojo una pequeña caja en la que guarde lo poco que tenía por mi habitación y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. Mientras caminaba gire la cabeza y mi atención se fijó en una chica con unas curvas que parecían haber sido esculpidas por los mismísimos dioses y una melena azul digna de anuncio. Aquella chica estaba concentrada lavando su coche, su menuda estatura hizo que tuviera que apoyarse un poco sobre el capo y no pude evitar mirar como los shorts negros que llevaba se ajustaban más en su gran trasero. Note como alguien se acercaba por detrás.

-HEY _ DEJA DE MIRARLE EL CULO A ESA TIA Y SUBE YA TUS MALDITAS COSAS AL PISO.

-¿Q-Qué dices?- Me giro bruscamente hacia Clara mientras noto como se sonrojan mis mejillas-No le estaba mirando el culo, so-solo estaba admirando las vistas.

-Sí claro. Las vistas de su culo estabas admirando tú. No conocía yo esa faceta tuya señorita _ - dijo con un cierto tonito de sarcasmo.

Salí disparada hacia arriba haciendo lo posible para no mirar hacia donde estaba la chica. Estaba segura que con el grito de Clara medio vecindario se habría percatado de mi existencia. Al llegar al piso deje la caja en el suelo y cerré la puerta con un portazo para que Clara no pasase. Fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua pero los vasos aun no los habíamos desempaquetado así que solo me di un alegre paseo hasta la cocina. Me senté en un taburete para pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Por qué acabo de fijarme en el culo de una chica? _ se supone que te gustan los penes, asique ¿en que estabas pesando? Ocho horas en aquel avión me han afectado más de lo que me gustaría. Oigo como llaman al timbre, supongo que será Clara con más cajas. Me levanto con resignación y abro la puerta esperando poder echarle el sermón del siglo a Clara, pero no es ella con quien me encuentro. Una gran sonrisa sosteniendo una bandeja de cupcakes me esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. No me lo puedo creer, es la chica del pelo azul.


End file.
